The invention relates to a target game and target thereof in general, and in particular to a target for a target game that has particularly formed chambers and pockets thereof and presents a relatively large target area but yet is readily foldable into a compact arrangement for transport or storage thereof, and for easy packaging thereof for marketing. The target game according to the present invention is also one that provides for a wide variety of games to be played therewith utilizing the same target and projectiles, to simulate baseball, golf, a tug of war, etc.
While numerous prior art devices are known that provide stationary targets having a number of pockets or chambers formed therein, such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,111,318, 3,594,006 and 3,822,883, such targets when constructed of a size to be useful for their intended function are difficult to package and difficult to disassemble for easy transport or storing. Also, it is difficult to play a wide variety of games therewith using the same type of projectiles without modification of the particulars of the structures thereof.
According to the present invention, a target and a target game are provided wherein the target is readily foldable for packaging and storage, which target has a number of chambers and pockets formed therewith which lend themselves to use for a wide variety of games. The target comprises closed back, top, and bottom walls and a generally open front, a divider dividing it into top and bottom chambers, the divider having means associated therewith for receiving a ball therein which enters the target through the open front, and side flap members vertically extending along either side of the generally open target front, the plane of each flap member making an angle of greater than 90.degree. with respect to the plane of the open front of the target. A flap portion also is provided which extends from the top of the target at generally the open front thereof into the interior of the target, making an angle of less than 90.degree. with respect to the top of the target, so as to guide a ball into the top chamber of the target. A support member extends across the open front of the target at the bottom thereof, and the support member supports a pocket on the front thereof, the pocket being large enough to receive a ball therein. Thus a target according to the present invention includes three different and distinct areas for receipt of a ball therein, a top chamber, a bottom chamber, and a front pocket.
The target according to the present invention may be constructed in any number of ways so that it is foldable or disassembleable into an essentially two-dimensional structure for storage and/or transport. A preferred way is to construct the target out of cardboard or other foldable sheet material, and make the cardboard into interfitting top, bottom, divider, and support member cutouts, which cutouts are foldable along pre-scored lines thereof to interconnect to form the target, and Velcro strips, or other releasable attaching means, are provided for fastening portions thereof together. Another way is to form the target out of wire frame members, the top and bottom walls being connected by a telescoping connection or the like for allowing relative movement between the top and bottom walls to allow the target to be folded into a compact arrangement. The target may also be constructed of wood.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide a new game with target therefor, which target is readily assembleable from a generally two-dimensional arrangement to a three-dimensional arrangement, and has a wide variety of games that may be played therewith. This and other objects of the invention will become clear from an inspection of the detailed description of the invention, and from the appended claims.